Het Huis Anubis
The original "Het Huis Anubis", also known as "House of Anubis and the Secret Club of the Old Willow" because of later spin-offs, was a Dutch/Flemish soap opera series in which six teenagers search for a treasure. Het Huis Anubis was broadcast from September 26, 2006 to December 4, 2009 on the Dutch/Flemish version of Nickelodeon. The series was made in cooperation with Studio 100, a Flemish company. With four seasons and 404 episodes, this series was very popular in Flanders and The Netherlands. This is the original (Dutch) version of House of Anubis. In Belgium and the Netherlands there is a game bthumb|142px|link=File:1004004006395723.jpgased on the show, called Het Huis Anubis en het Geheim van Osiris (House of Anubis and the Secret of Osiris). You also have some family games called Het Huis Anubis. And in Popsaland de panna (Belguim) they also have a rollercoaster called Anubis: the Ride. The rollercoaster goes 90m/2sec. The rollercoaster was installed when the show was popular and till today the rollercoaster is very popular with kids although the show isn't on TV anymore. Other Versions Das Haus Anubis, the German version of the series, utilizes the same story but with their own cast. Since September 2009, this version is available in Germany, Switzerland and Austria on the broadcaster Nick. In Sweden, a dubbed version of the series called "Huset Anubis" is available since fall 2009. "Huset Anubis" was cancelled in Sweden,leaving 50 episodes unaired.. However a group of fans have been trying to bring it back. '' ''Several main characters were renamed for the Swedish dub,including,Nina (Nienke), Abbe (Appie), Johan (Jeroen), Nora (Noa), and Maia (Mara). A dubbed version aired in Mexico called "La Casa De Anubis." Only one season was dubbed in Spanish,and it aired from November 2009 to August 2010. The show was dubbed in Denmark and is also called "Huset Anubis." La Casa De Anubis is the spain version it was seen in Mexico it was the same story line but only there were subtitles in spanish you coud see it 23 novembre 2009 but only season. '' In England and the United States, there was a new series called [[House of Anubis|''House of Anubis]] which started in January 2011 and later in the year for the UK. The first season soon finished in February and Season 2 began in January 2012. Season two ended in March 2012 and Season 3 began on January 3rd, 2013. On May 22, 2013, Nickelodeon announced the House of Anubis special The Touchstone of Ra, which aired on June 14, 2013, in the UK, and June 17, 2013, in the US. It is possibly the series finale of the show. Theater *Anubis and the Cup of Friendship *Anubis and the Ghost Theater Films The Het Huis Anubis films do not actually continue with the plot of the series. All films have a separate plot. Anubis and the Path of Seven Sins thumb|left|170px|link= Originally called "Het Huis Anubis en het Pad der Zeven Zonden", came out in October 2008. This was the first Anubis film to appear in cinemas. Synopsis: 'The residents of the House of Anubis go on a school trip, but they are disturbed by something unexplainable. They end up in a ghost town and find out about an age-old legend. Who is Duke Rohan, the Duke without a heart? And what does the entrance to the Path of Seven Sins mean? Het pad der 7 zonden/ Gallery '' Path of Seven Sins Theme Song ''(lyrics) ' translated by Horustheskygod1, corrected by Myrtiane Chorus: Nienke and Fabian: Come and follow the path, follow the path of seven sins''. '' Patricia and Jeroen: Fear, do not fear the road you know not! Follow the path of seven sins... Nienke and Fabian: 'Tis like a mirror that shows you who you really are. Nienke, Fabian, Patricia and Jeroen: Come and follow the path, follow the path of seven sins and just take the route to every strange obstaclee. Come and follow the path of seven sins, and discover what true love is. Nienke: 'Tis a leap into the unknown but it's is worth the effort. Fabian: 'Tis a hunt full of misery that will spare friend nor foe. Amber: 'Tis a living legend... Joyce: ...carefully preserved for ages! Chorus x1 Amber: In all those years, no-one has completed this task. (No one, in all those years) Nienke: This mystery fraught with danger keeps us firmly in its power. Noa: There's no one who can clarify... Fabian and Noa: what awaits us in the end! Nienke and Fabian: Come and follow the path, follow the path of seven sins''. '' Patricia and Jeroen: Fear, do not fear the road you know not! Follow the path of seven sins... Nienke and Fabian: 'Tis like a mirror that shows you who you really are. Nienke: Nobody has ever succeeded... (follow the path) Fabian: to do what we're doing... Amber: And those who still risked their lives... Joyce: Does not back off, not in a million years! Nienke, Fabian, Patricia, Jeroen: Come follow the path, follow the path of the 7 sins. Afraid? fear not, for the way you do not know. Follow the path of the seven sins. Tis like a mirror that shows who you really are. Come follow the path, follow the path of the 7 sins. And just get any strange obstacle. Follow the path of the 7 sins. And discover what true love is. Anubis and the Wrath of Arghus Originally called "Het Huis Anubis en de Wraak van Arghus," came out in December 2009. Synopsis: 'To celebrate Alfie's birthday, the residents decide to visit a haunted house. Strange things start happening. All residents disappear one after another. Alfie thinks there is a vampire. But Nina doesn't think so, because she encounters strange messages all over the place. And what's more, a peculiare man haunts the house. Anubis and the Return of Sibuna Originally called "Het Huis Anubis en de terugkeer van Sibuna", and was broadcast on October 31, 2010 on Nickelodeon. ''The Return of Sibuna was the only one of the films not to appear in cinemas. '''Synopsis: Amber became a model, Nienke a nurse, Jeroen owns a junk yard, Fabian is an archeologist. Alfie was cursed in the House of Anubis and the Germanic order needs someone who was crused. In the hospital, he is visited by his friend Bellona. Nienke and Fabain split up because they did have time for each ohter and when Amber find out sche sai Nienke and fabain ar sel and peper,card. Amber doesn't like it, but is this Bellona really who she says she is? The only way to help him is to reunite the Sibuna Club. In a race against the clock they try to save Alfie, but also their friendship. Cast The cast was picked by Studio 100's own Gert Verhulst, well known in The Netherlands and Flanders by his performance in the kids' show Samson & Gert. All cast members have a decent skill level in singing and dancing, which can be seen in their shows and tours around The Netherlands and Flanders. Loek (Nienke's actress) sang all of the opening songs. Nienke Martens Actress: '''Loek Beernink '''German Version: Nina Martens English version: Nina Martin Nienke is much more shy than Nina in House of Anubis. Another difference with the English version is that Nienke is not American, which was made up for the English remake, "House of Anubis" as another reason for Patricia to distrust her. Nienke starts out very shy but ends up more like Nina always was. Also, Nienke was not the Chosen One like in the English version. A lot of people thought she was, but it was later revealed she was some sort of Osirian. She just had to find and protect the real Chosen One (Noa in the Dutch version, Mara in the German version). In the third movie it's revealed Nienke is studying to become a doctor and works in the hospital as an intern. She wants to help people. Fabian Ruitenburg Actor: Lucien van Geffen German Version: Daniel Gutenberg English version: Fabian Rutter The Dutch version of Fabian is a lot geekier than the English version. He does not play the guitar, and is almost always seen reading, even more than the English Fabian does. Fabian is usually the one that solves puzzles and finds clues. In Season 4, it was thought that Fabian had died from the coma, but really, the doctor hid him at his house along with Noa. When he returns to Het Huis Anubis, he disguises himself with the help of Nienke and Amber as a different student. His best friend is Mick, who was the only person outside of Sibuna who still knew Fabian was alive. After the last episode, Fabian and Nienke grow apart and Fabian becomes an archeologist. However, at the end of the third movie him and Nienke reunite and start dating again. Amber Rozenberg Actress: Iris Hesseling German Version: Delia Seefeld English version: '''Amber Millington The Dutch Amber seems much more headstrong than the English version. She immediately knows that something is wrong with Mick in the first episode, while the English Amber takes much more time to discover it. The Dutch Amber is also much more hot-headed and has much more Eureka-moments. Her best friends are Nienke and Appie, who she starts to date in the very last movie. This is different from the English version, where they started dating in season 2. In the third movie it's revealed Amber became a fashion model after graduating. Patricia Soeters '''Actress: Vreneli van Helbergen German Version: Luzy Schoppa English version: '''Patricia Williamson The Dutch and English versions are mostly similar to one another; the only small difference is in their clothing: the English Patricia wears much more gothic-like outfits, sporting colors like black and purple, and the Dutch Patricia wears brighter colors. In the Dutch version, Patricia's panicking around Joyce's (Joy's) disappearance makes less sense because no clip of her leaving was ever shown. After she starts working at the school paper she gets messages from an secret admirer, who is revealed to be Robbie. She starts dating him, even though he is a year younger than her. She also finds out he's Mr. Swieten's son. At the beginning of the 4th season she moves to America with Joyce for their scholarship, but she and Robbie have a long-distance relationship, unlike Mick and Joyce, who break up. Mick Zeelenberg '''Actor: Vincent Banic German Version: Kaya Sahin English version: Mick Campbell The Dutch Mick and English Mick are similar. They both love sports and aren't that smart. The only difference in their personalities, is that the Dutch Mick is much colder, a polar opposite to Dutch Amber's hotheadedness. His father wants him to become a doctor and he actually wants to become one too. The reason for this is that Mick has a sister who's blind and he want to cure blindness. However, he is just better at sports so he pursues that instead. Mick dated four girls in the house: Amber, Mara, Joyce. In the second movie he is still in love with Sofie, In the 4 season when joyce left he starting to date Sofie. First, he hated Sofie but then he loved Sofie. Appie Tayibi Actor: Achmed Akkabi and Kevin Wekker German Version: Felix Gaber English version: Alfie Lewis Two people played Appie. The first one (Achmed Akkabi) left because he had been cast in a film, but they actually changed the plot so that another actor could play Appie. According to the series, Appie's appearance changed when he touched an artifact. Appie is not that different from Alfie, although his pranks are. He is usually seen with horror toys like bloody arms. He likes to tease Amber as well. Unlike Alfie and Amber in the English version, Appie and Amber don't start dating until the last movie. In that movie Appie and Amber meet up five years after the end of the show and Appie has a girlfriend, Belona. Amber is jealous and mistrusting of Belona. At the end of the movie it's revealed Belona was the mastermind behind all the bad things that happened and Sibuna defeats her. Amber and Appie then start to date. They never dated in the actual show but are mostly seen as BFF's there. Jeroen Cornelissen Actor: Sven de Wijn German Version: Magnus von Hagen English version: Jerome Clarke Jeroen is just like his English version, Jerome: he likes messing with people and their feelings, and has blackmailed a lot of the other residents. Like the English version, Mara, and later Noa, are the only ones who can actually understand him and he opens up to them alone. He is also a member of Sibuna. Jeroen leaves midway through season 4 to research something in Egypt. He returns in the final episode.He also falls in love with Noa, 'the chosen one'. Mara Sabri Actress: Liliana de Vries German Version: Mara Minkmar English version: Mara Jaffray Mara is, just like her English version, and perhaps even more so, a very quiet girl. She likes studying. The Dutch version is much more impatient than the English one: she gets irritated easily, especially when Patricia starts talking about Joyce's disappearance. She liked Jeroen, and he liked her, and that made Mick jealous. In the Dutch version of the series, Mara left for Dubai with her parents and twin sister, but it is unknown if this happened because of the actress or because of the plot. She was replaced by Noa. In the English and German versions Mara did not leave the show. Noa van Rijn Actress: Gamze Tazim German Version:Charlotte Bachmann& Mara Minkmar English Version: '''KT Rush Noa suddenly appears when Mara leaves for Dubai. Noa is a confident, creative girl who loves old things, candles and flea markets. She is very stylish and is different in everything she does. She is a descendant of Amneris, and is actually an Egyptian princess. Noa develops a very special bond with Jeroen. It is unknown whether or not Mara will take over this role, like they did in the German version, or if Noa will appear. Joyce van Bodegraven '''Actress: Marieke Westenenk German Version: Linn Bredemeier & Charlotte Bachmann English Version: Joy Mercer Joyce likes to wager, and everyone seems to like her, just like the English Joy]. Joyce's disappearance is much less of a mystery in the Dutch version, because we do not actually see her leave. Patricia is the only one that actually cares about her, but everyone else doesn't panic and seems to forget her easily. At the end of the series, Joyce breaks up with Mick and leaves with Patricia to live in America for their scholarship. Victor Emanuel Rodenmaar Jr. Actor: Walter Crommelin German Version: '''Victor Emanuel Rodemer '''English Version: Victor Rodenmaar Jr. Although the Dutch version of Victor looks very creepy, he becomes nicer every season. In the beginning, he is very mean to the other residents, which makes one wonder why he even lets teenagers live in 'his' house. His stuffed raven Corvus (Corvus is Latin for raven) seems to be his only friend. Sofie Rodenmaar Actor: Claartje Janse German Version: none English version: none After Joyce and Patricia left the house at the beginning of season 4 for their scholarship in America and Trudy also left the house when she married Appie's uncle, Victor invited his sister, Marijke, and her two teenage children to come and live in the house. Marijke became the new housemother. Sofie is the oldest twin and kind of a nerdy girl but isn't ashamed to admit it. She always dresses proper and always gets good grades. When she first meets Mick she doesn't really like him and she thinks he's a stupid jock, but she secretly starts to like him later on. However, Mick still isn't over Joyce and doesn't want to start a new relationship, even though he develops feelings for Sofie. In the last episode they admit to their feelings and start dating. It is shown in the second movie that they're still dating, while Joyce regrets breaking up with Mick. Danny Rodenmaar Actor: Patrick Wessels German Version: none English version: none Danny is Sofie's twin brother. He is a joker, like Appie. He want to be the best joker of the house, so he tries to be funnier than Appie. This doesn't always work and most people just think he's annoying. Nobody really likes Danny, but he doesn't really give them a reason to. He is also a mama's boy and often complaints to Marijke. He is her 'little baby' so she always believes him, even when he's lying. When Danny comes to live in the house, he immediately discovers there's a secret club (Sibuna). He wants to join the club, but instead of being nice and asking Sibuna, he steals one of their clues and tries to blackmail his way in. Sibuna steals the clue back and distrust him even more. At the end of the season he admits he was wrong and Sibuna forgive him. Differences with the English version The first major difference is that Joyce (Joy) is not shown in the first episode. We do not see her leave. The episode starts with Nienke and her grandmother in a cab as they travel to the House of Anubis. A black car passes by. If you watch it without knowing the plot, you will not know that Joyce is in the black car. For first-timers to understand this, the car wasn't emphasized enough. The biggest difference is that Chosen one plot at the end of season one was not used in the Dutch version,They thought that Nienke 'Nina' was the chosen one, but she's not it was Noa because of this the mystery with Joyce and the mystery of the grail (Cup of Ankh) were two separate plots. Mara left the show when her sister came to visit her.Joyce's story was that her parents witnessed Rufus in an accident (never explains what the accident was) and Rufus tried to forever silence the family. In season two the story was heavily edited. The plot of Sibuna was tying to complete the tasks is still ther. They was never a mask of anubis to found in hha(HOWEVER there was a computer game named het huis anubis the mask of anubis). Instead they try to help the grail (graal)find love. Also Jasper, Senkarah, and Poppy were all new characters and the Collector's role is much different. His name in the dutch version is Raven and he has a bigger role then the Collector in the English version. He is also not Rufus Zeno instead a new character, Wolf or Mr. Renson, the new history teacher. There are also other small differences like Trudy not having anything to do with Vera, the gem's background, Jasper replacing most of Jerome's roles, and Mick not leaving the house. In season 3 the plot is edited completely. The only brief similarity is that Mrs Denby's character is somewhat like Jacob van Denberg from Het huis anubis. They also both have "Den" in their name and considering the writers like to somewhat modify the original Het Huis Anubis names (e.i. Nina Marten instead of Martens Mr Sweet instead of Mr Van Sweeten Fabian Rutter instead of Ruttenberg) this might have been intentional.For a long time it was believed Mara was taking over Noa's role, but the story edits were so heavy Noa's role was not included in the story. Other differences are in the character's personalities. (See Cast) For a long time it was believed Mara was taking over Noa's role, but the story edits were so heavy Noa's role was not included in the story. Opening Songs 'Season 1: Anubis' Lyrics Translation by Myrtiane. In a dark and distant past, a man found an ancient treasure. And he told his daughter Sarah where he had hidden it. And she wrote it down in riddles, so those who are sly and cunning will discover that this treasure lies here in the House of Anubis! One mystery, a thousand questions, this is the house of Anubis. More secrets, every day, this is the house of Anubis. Go on be brave and unravel this mystery... of the House of Anubis! '(end of short version)'' Is this search full of danger really worth the effort? Can somebody tell me what this house is keeping safe for us? Answer my questions only then I will rest. I want to be first because I feel it: the coast is not clear! ' ' One mystery, a thousand questions x1 Every day, every night, I hear Sarah in my head. I have to find that treasure, I promised her that. I won't be misled, I will go through fire and water for her. {C Yes, I will risk my life for this exciting adventure. One mystery, a thousand questions x2 Season 2: Het Geheim (The Secret) Lyrics translation by Myrtiane. Shown as they appear in the long version. '''Fabian: On dark nights, my thoughts are lost within my mind. Fabian and Patricia: They are safe, they are secret, there is no one that reads them. Nienke: Only a handful of people know what they are about... Nienke and Joyce: They are just like me: afraid of treachery. All: We search with you for the secret, here in the House of Anubis. 2x (end of short version) Nah nah, nah, nah (come on) nah, nah, nah nah. Noa: Tis a problem, 'tis a venture...'' Noa and Jeroen:' ''...a dangerous game.' Jeroen:' If we fight, unabashed,' Noa and Jeroen:' then we will surely succeed.' ' Noa, Jeroen and Nienke: Together we're as strong as a bear, we will not be beaten. Amber and Joyce: Because this is our life's work... Amber, Patricia, Mick, Jeroen and Fabian: ...for which we will fight! All: We search with you for the secret, here in the House of Anubis 2x Nienke: We search with you for the secret, here in the House of Anubis x3 All: We search with you for the secret, here in the House of Anubis 2x Season 3 onwards: Stenen (Stones) Lyrics translation by DryYoshi and Myrtiane. Shown as they appear in the long version. Can stones sometimes tell you something? Can a house start to live in the night? The mystery has been torturing us; h''as involved us in this adventure.'' Yes, it's possible, believe me, I know what I'm saying. Tis the house of Anubis, come with me and I'll guide the way.'' The House of Anubis. x4 '(end of short version)'' Sometimes it seems to be my greatest enemy, but it's also my greatest friend. It is a piece of me because I feel a little like its child.{C Yes, it sounds a little weird, but I still know what I'm saying. Tis the house of Anubis, come with me and I'll guide the way.'' The House of Anubis. x8 Who will win this dangerous game? Who will lead the defeat? Will the peace ever return here? That is still the question. The House of Anubis. x8 Other Songs Ware Liefde Lyrics translation by CodeJh04 '''Nienke : When you've found true love , Your life suddenly turns completely into a crease, ''All questions that once existed for you, disappears like snow in sudden thaw.....'' When you've found true love, Which you suddenly feel hard fought day and night, It's the best thing there was ever invented,It feels that the whole world smiles to you ... All:True, true love, i could only now feel,True, true love, after an endless journey,true,true love,i was looking for so long,i didn't until I really fought for it..... Joyce:When you've found true love,it's like coming home from a long journey,and whatever you previously could not understand,it flies like one second on the point... Jeroen: When you've found true love,the air is suddenly clears in your head rarefied,the problems that devoured your tenderness,which then disappears when a fire is extinguished.. Repeat Chorus 2x (Note:The original Dutch version lyrics is in the video) The Treasure of Anubis Lyrics translation by CodeJh04 Nienke: Sometimes I wander around here for hours, 'Amber:And i'm looking to the north,Joyce:I soon find an... ''Joyce and Patricia'':Old and dusty, magic book, ''Nienke'': Lead me to the treasure of Anubis...All:Lead me to Anubis..'' '''Jeroen: ''Oh, what are those strange people,Nienke'': ''Why does life hurts..Fabian'':What about everything together,Joyce'':'Will I ever again...Patricia:Carefree and happy..Nienke': Lead me to the treasure of Anubis..'All':Lead me to Anubis.. (Chorus) All:We join forces,(Nienke: We join forces) All:Together, through the darkness, All roads lead to..(Nienke: Go together through the darkness) All:to Anubis, we join forces ''('Nienke': ''Because all roads lead to..) All:Together, through the darkness,All roads lead to....(Nienke: Anubis....) All:to Anubis..... Fabian:Oh, I knew the answer, but... ''Amber: ''Who knows what will happen later..Patricia:And if ever calms my heart, 'Jeroen: 'I see ghosts..Fabian and Jeroen: ''Behind each new door...Nienke: Lead me to the treasure of Anubis..All:Lead me to Anubis..'' (Repeat Chorus 1x with 'Joyce' on background singer instead of 'Nienke)'' '''Nienke: ''Nobody can help me..Joyce:''Here I am standingWhat makes me feel right,Nienke and Joyce:Lonely and abandoned..Joyce':Nobody around me...Nienke: ''A wound that has not been staunch..''Nienke and Joyce:What makes me feel so alone tonight...... (Repeat Chorus 2x , this time both '''Joyce and Nienke are background singer)'' Books Several Books of the series were made. The story, which was originally written by Anjali Taneja, was edited by Alexandra Penrhyn Lowe for the book series. The books are told from the perspective of Nina, and omit various side storylines from the series. De Geheime Club van de Oude Wilg Translated, the title of this book means, "The Secret Club of the Old Willow". This was the first ever book to be released by Studio 100 and Alexandra Penrhyn Lowe. It was released on December 1, 2006. The book is about the first part of the first season of Het Huis Anubis, from episode 1 to episode 61. Het Geheim van de Tombe "The Secret of the Tomb" is the second book. It is about the second part of season one, and follows episodes 62 to 114. It was released on 23 May, 2007. De geheimzinnige vloek "The mysterious curse" covers the first half of the second season that aired in spring 2007. It was released on 10 December, 2007. De Uitverkorene Translated, it means "The Chosen One". It was released on 26 May, 2008. The book covers the second part of the second season that aired in fall 2007. Het geheim van Winsbrugge-Hennegouwen Translated and using the names from the English version, this title translates to "The secret of Frobisher-Smythe". The book covers the first part of the third season. It was released on 12 December, 2008. De Traan van Isis "The Tear of Isis" was released on 27 May, 2009 and covers the events from the second half of the third season that aired in fall 2009. De vloek van Anchesenamon "The curse of Anchesenamon" was the last book and covered the complete fourth and final season, which only aired in one part. It was released on 27 December, 2009. Het Huis Anubis en de Vijf van het Magische Zwaard The title means, "The House of Anubis and the Five of the Magical Sword". It is a spinoff of the original het Huis Anubis series, with an entirely new cast and a new plot. Story and plot Five teenagers are invited to the House of Anubis. Each has their own hypersensitive sense that they have to suppress to be able to live like a normal person. According to Merlin's prophecy, they have to work develop their senses and work together to unravel the mystery of the Dark Druids, and ultimately, defeat them to protect the Magical Sword - which is, indeed, the legendary Excalibur. Season 1 part 1 A teenage girl, Nienke, enters the House of Anubis. But when she enters, a popular girl named Joyce vanishes and Patricia, her best friend, links Nienke to the disappearance. Nienke is forced to spend a night in the attic and discovers that a young girl had lived in the very same House in the 1900s! Then, along with her friends, Fabian and Amber, she begins to discover the secrets of the House of Anubis! Finale Nienke is listening to the last wax cylinder and hears Victor killed Sarah's parents! But why does the display say REC? Will Victor find out that she has cracked the safe? Did Patricia really see Joyce in the audience? And Victor and Van Sweeten see two uninvited guests and then do everything they can to eliminate them... Season 1 part 2 Patricia vanishes without a trace and the club does not know what has happened. And, on top of all that, the club must decipher more riddles They even think about adding Appie to the club! Jeroen knows about the seceret now and starts selling secrets to no other than Zeno Terpstra! Will the club find this mysterious treasure that Victor, Van Sweeten, and Zeno are after? Finale The club now know were the grail is hidden, but they are chased for the grail. Victor is crazy because Corvus had to be sacrificed in for the grail to appear. Zeno threatens Jeroen because he does not have the grail. Nienke disappears with the grail. Fabian is now worried and waiting alone at the ball. Nienke then appears at the ball, and she and Fabian kiss. The camera then points to the grail. Season 2 Now the club has the grail, and they come up with a plan to make Victor think its destroyed, but Zeno then informs him it is indestructible. Fabian tries to decipher the hieroglyphics and the relationship between Nienke and Fabian gets VERY complicated. Do they really like each other? Jeroen debuts with Zeno get him interested in stealing the grail. Who is this man in a raven mask? Nineke's gran, Irene, is now in a coma and the only way to save her is to solve the mystery. Category:Het Huis Anubis